


Embrace the deception

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Lies, Odd, Psychosis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, vari personaggi, spoiler fino all'ottava stagione.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer





	Embrace the deception

**Embrace the deception**

  1. **_Kiss me a thousand times – Raign (Shawn Spencer)_**



Non era previsto.

Riusciva a sentire la voce di suo padre che gli diceva di confessare. O, ancora meglio, andarsene senza dire niente, in modo da non rischiare la reputazione di Henry insieme alla propria.

Ma Shawn non aveva intenzione di andare da nessuna parte.

Detective O’Hara. Juliet.

Jules. Gli piaceva Jules. Gli piaceva il modo in cui lo guardava come se volesse credere, e quell’assai sano scetticismo che manteneva sempre.

Gli piaceva come lo faceva sentire, come se tutto fosse stato strappato via dal solito caos e trasformato in qualcosa di buono.

Non importava quanto fosse sbagliato; quella donna, ne era certo, valeva una vita di menzogne.

E non aveva problemi nel viverla.

  1. **_Let it go – Frozen (Yang)_**



Non sapeva cosa la attirasse in Shawn.

Qualcosa nei suoi occhi, forse. Qualcosa che le ricordava di sé stessa, quel brillio che significava che erano diversi da tutti gli altri, destinati ad essere sempre fraintesi.

L’uomo che era diventato non era molto diverso da come Yang l’aveva immaginato, e non ne era delusa. Era all’altezza della sfida, era all’altezza di arrivare al cuore della sua vita piena di menzogne e trasformarle in verità.

Guardò le pareti bianchi che la circondavano e sorrise.

Suo padre era vicino a fare la propria mossa, lo sapeva, e Shawn non era molto dietro di lui.

Aveva una voglia matta di vederlo; non importava più il motivo, basta che fosse lì a guardarla negli occhi, chiedendole aiuto.

E lei gliel’avrebbe dato. Era una debole.

  1. **_Don’t tell me – Madonna (Carlton Lassiter)_**



Il divorzio era stato abbastanza brutale.

I ricordi stessi del matrimonio non erano molto chiari, come se la fine l’avesse reso qualcosa che non voleva ricordare affatto.

Carlton era sempre stato bravo a difendersi, dopotutto; questa non era un’eccezione.

Avrebbe potuto scegliere di vivere una vita piena di menzogne, avrebbe potuto scegliere di fingere per il resto dei suoi giorni di non avere bisogno di nessuno per essere felice. E forse non era affatto una menzogna, forse stava davvero bene da solo.

Quello non significava che non riconoscesse il destino quando lo incontrava.

“Sarò qui la prossima settimana, piccola.” disse a Marlowe, e come sempre gli sarebbe piaciuto poterla toccare, baciare, ma se lo sarebbe fatto bastare.

Presto, sarebbero stati insieme. E forse, si sarebbe addirittura potuto permettere di abbassare la guardia, per una volta nella sua vita.

  1. **_Flavour of life – Utada Hikaru (Juliet O’Hara)_**



Declar era senza dubbio l’uomo perfetto.

Non importava che fosse ricco e bello. Gli importava di lei, era onesto – che era qualcosa di assolutamente importante per lei, vista la sua esperienza con Frank – e cercava sempre di farla sentire come se fosse l’unica donna sul pianeta.

Juliet aveva vissuto una vita piena di menzogne perché gliene erano state dette troppe perché si potessero contare, e non voleva dirne una anche lei.

Declan era l’uomo perfetto. E forse, troppo perfetto.

C’era una linea sottile tra quello di cui aveva bisogno e quello che voleva, e lo riconosceva con chiarezza.

Shawn era un amico; aveva dato prova di saper essere maturo – se messo alle strette – e si fidava di lui più di quanto le piacesse ammettere.

Era sbagliato per lei, in ogni maniera possibile.

Ed era follemente innamorata di lui.

  1. **_When it’s all over – Raign (Burton Guster)_**



Aveva fatto i suoi piani.

Parecchio tempo prima – aveva dieci anni o qualcosa del genere – si era seduto e aveva deciso come voleva che fosse la sua vita.

All’epoca, se avesse considerato Shawn nel suo fantastico piano, si sarebbe accorto che niente di tutto quello sarebbe successo.

Quindi aveva un lavoro nella media, molto lontano da quello dei suoi sogni, era ancora single e il suo migliore amico in qualche modo l’aveva convinto a rischiare la vita su base settimanale.

Era stato alla mercé di assassini più volte di quante volesse ricordare, tutto nella sua vita era stato minacciato per nessuna buona ragione salvo che permettere a Shawn di fare tutto nella sua solita maniera disordinata.

A Shawn poteva anche piacere vivere una vita piena di menzogne, ma Gus stava cominciando a sentirne il peso, al punto di fargli desiderare che non avessero mai pensato alla Psych.

Ma poi, beh. Arrivava un altro caso e lui ne veniva attratto come falena alla fiamma.

Non sarebbe finita mai. Al diavolo col suo piano.

  1. **_Promises – Cranberries (Henry Spencer)_**



Aveva fatto del suo meglio.

Essere un poliziotto non c’entrava niente, ne era abbastanza sicuro; Henry era l’uomo che era, magari alle volte era severo, ma l’aveva sempre fatto con buone intenzioni, credendo che suo figlio sarebbe cresciuto con dei sani principi morali.

Quando lo guardava adesso, aveva serie difficoltà nel riconoscersi in lui.

Disordinato, caotico, alle soglie del criminale nelle sue manifestazioni di buone intenzioni.

Shawn era un uomo per sé stesso; e col tempo Henry aveva imparato ad essere grato che fosse riuscito ad arrivare ai trent’anni senza finire in galera.

Qualcosa nella sua vita piena di menzogne, tuttavia, gli dava delle sensazioni giuste; nonostante quanto Henry la disapprovasse, ogni volta in cui vedeva Shawn risolvere un caso, sapendo che era stato lui ad insegnargli come fare, allora lo vedeva: in qualche modo era come lui, a volte, e sebbene Henry non gliel’avrebbe mai detto, quelle erano le volte in cui era sinceramente fiero di lui.

  1. **_Somewhere – Within Temptation (Shawn Spencer)_**



Era un sacco di cose.

Un bugiardo, innanzitutto. Aveva una vita piena di menzogne a provarlo.

Era spericolato; un idiota a volte, solo perché aveva un ben riconosciuto bisogno di essere visto. Aveva sempre cercato di lasciar perdere le ragioni nascoste dietro quella necessità.

Ma non riusciva a credere quanto stupido fosse stato. Non riusciva a credere di essere stato così codardo per tutto quel tempo, evitando sempre di dire la verità a Jules, credendo arrogantemente di potergliela nascondere per sempre.

Il momento in cui la donna aveva realizzato che le aveva mentito, tutto gli era crollato addosso. Tutto il bene che aveva fatto, le vite che aveva salvato, quanto orgoglioso fosse di sé stesso... niente importava più.

Se avesse avuto una possibilità di cambiare le cose...

Avrebbe fatto lo stesso. E adesso doveva vivere la propria vita senza Juliet a guardarlo in quel modo, e non era certo di sapere come fare.

Dita alla tempia, avrebbe trovato una soluzione. Non importava il modo.

  1. **_Dear diary – Pink (Mary Lightly)_**



Era strano.

Non era stata una sorpresa per lui la prima volta che gliel’avevano detto. L’aveva realizzato ben presto.

La sua stranezza, comunque, era messa di buon uso, e questo era sempre parso abbastanza perché tutti lo lasciassero in pace.

Che cosa non riusciva a vedere di Yang? Che cosa di Yin?

Guarda Ben, come se potesse dargli nuove informazioni.

Non sarebbe dovuto rimanere a Santa Barbara, ma non aveva altro luogo dove andare se non dove era rinchiusa Yang; leggendo il suo libro più e più volte, cercando indizi, forse troppo affascinato da lei, dal modo in cui la sua vita sembrava essere piena di menzogne.

Mary era strano; lo era stato dal momento in cui era nato.

Anche Yang era strana. Forse, quello poteva condurlo ai suoi segreti.

  1. **_Dear snow – Arashi (Marlowe Vicellio)_**



Respirò a fondo. Una, due. Tre volte.

C’era qualcosa di davvero diverso in lui.

Non che non si fosse sentita in colpa per tutte quelle persone, ma aveva continuato a ripetere a sé stessa che era un piccolo prezzo che dovevano pagare, che la vita di suo fratello dipendeva da quello.

Dal momento in cui aveva conosciuto Carlton, però, aveva sentito l’improvviso desiderio di dirgli la verità, di lasciare che la aiutasse. E sapeva che l’avrebbe fatto, ancora prima di scoprire che fosse un poliziotto.

Ma doveva prendere tempo, in qualche modo. Non poteva tradire Adrian, per niente al mondo.

Poteva solo sperare che questa vita piena di menzogne finisse presto, e che allora Carlton sarebbe stato ancora lì per lei, nonostante ciò che aveva fatto.

  1. **_Ready, aim, fire – Imagine Dragons (Karen Vick)_**



Una testa.

Una sola testa doveva cadere, e Karen in qualche modo era grata che fosse stata la propria.

Aveva gestito il dipartimento basandosi sulle proprie sensazioni, e non se n’era mai pentita. Neanche adesso, costretta ad affrontare una sospensione perché i suoi uomini avevano fatto quello che facevano sempre: un disastro.

Un mare di disastri, tuttavia, avevano riempito celle su celle, e lei aveva bisogno di appoggiare le decisioni che aveva preso durante il suo regno all’SBPD.

Perciò sperava che Carlton continuasse a fare più del suo dovere per catturare criminali, che O’Hara fosse sempre lì a guardargli le spalle e che Shawn e Gus... beh, qualsiasi cosa facessero, sperava che continuassero a farla.

Si guardò intorno al dipartimento con un sorriso.

Una vita piena di menzogne, di crimine, di omicidi e delle azioni peggiori che un essere umano potesse commettere. Tutto sotto lo stesso tetto.

Finché le persone sotto quel tetto erano disposte a combattere contro tutto quello, si sarebbe fatta volentieri da parte a guardarle farlo.


End file.
